A Turtle Irish Drinking Song
by Sesshomarusama3
Summary: When boredom hovers over the heads of our heroes, what better way to pass the time with a good old Irish Drinking Song? (I OWN NOTHING, BUT HECK WAS THIS FUN TO WRITE. NEW CHAPTERS!)
1. Chapter 1

**A Turtle Irish Drinking Song**

It was another quiet afternoon in the sewer lair as the 'heroes in the half shell' sat together in a bored silence in the pit in the center of the lair. It was still far too early to go topside, April was not due to leave school until later on, and sadly, for Leonardo that is, 'Space Heroes' was not on that day.

So the brothers sat in silence, the only sound being Donatello tapping on they keyboard on his laptop. Leonardo sat with his chin in his hands, Michelangelo lay next to him upside down, and Raphael sat in the beanbag chair, idly feeding a strawberry to his pet turtle, Spike.

Mikey gave out a long sigh. He was so bored! There had to be _something_ they could do. He tried skateboarding, cooking (which failed miserably; he was sure his Pizza Cake would have been perfect,) watching T.V, but there was nothing on, and they had finished training well over an hour ago...

Suddenly, a fun, yet very wacky idea came to him as he flipped himself upwards. "Hey guys!" he called suddenly, shattering the silence, causing his brothers to look up sharply.

"Have you guys ever watched that crazy game show called...ummmm...what's it called again...?"

"Are you talking about 'Whose Line Is It Anyways?'" Leo answered nonchalantly.

Mikey nodded, "Yeah that! Well, they have this game called the Irish Drinking Song where they make up a drinking song right on the spot - "

"Oh yeah, I saw that," Donnie piped up, "so what's your point?"

"Well, since we got nothing to do, why don't we make up our own?" he suggested with a freckled grin.

His three brothers glanced at each other, all bearing odd expressions. "So what you're saying is," Raph elaborated, "that you want us to make complete fools out ourselves by making up a _drinking_ song on the spot?"

Mikey shrugged. "C'mon, dudes!" he urged enthusiastically, sliding over to Leo and taking his hands in his, flashing his large baby blue eyes at his older brothers, "It'll be really fun!"

Leo sighed. It was rare that he would succumb to Mikey's 'Puppy Eyes', but then again, he was so painfully bored that a little ridiculousness would not hurt.

He turned to Raph and Donnie. "Well?"

They shared a glance. They both nodded with a shrug. What else was there to do?

* * *

**All**: Ooooohhh, idey idey idey idey idey idey I!

.

**Leo**: One night I was on patrol,

.

**Raph**: In the city of New York,

.

**Donnie**: I ran into a Foot Ninja,

.

**Mikey**: He had a giant fork!

.

**Leo**: (_laughing_) He looked very scary!

.

**Raph**: And that fork looked sharp!

.

**Donnie**: I got into a battle stance,

.

**Mikey**: And then i played my harp!

.

**All**: (_laughing again_)Oh idey idey idey idey idey idey I!

.

**Raph**: I managed to escape him,

.

**Donnie**: With a smoke bomb,

.

**Mikey**: I ran far away until,

.

**Leo**: I met a guy called Tom!

.

**Raph**: _What they heck?!_ Oh, um, he was very nice to me,

.

**Donnie**: And then he walked me home,

.

**Mikey**: It was very nice,

.

**Leo**: Inside the Technodrome!

.

**All**: (_splitting their sides in laughter_): Oh idey idey idey idey idey idey I!

.

**Donnie**: There were Kraang everywhere!

.

**Mikey**: They had a scary face!

.

**Leo**: They pointed all their guns at me,

.

**Raph**: (_in his best Kraang voice_) You do not belong in this place!

.

(Donatello needed a moment to control the laughter that plagued him before he could possibly continue, though Leo and Mikey were in similar situations. Donnie took a deep breath in and finally continued.)

.

**Donnie**: They threw me in a jail cell,

.

**Mikey**: I screamed "Let me out!"

.

**Leo**: They said "no",

.

**Raph**: And then they knocked me out!

.

**All**: Oh idey idey idey idey idey idey I!

.

**Mikey**: I woke up later,

.

**Leo**: It was all a dream,

.

**Raph**: I was in my bed,

.

**Donnie**: I was covered in Ice Cream!

.

**Mikey**: (giggling) I went to go see Leo,

.

**Leo**: He asked me, "What is wrong?"

.

**Raph**: I stared at him and said,

.

**Donnie**: "Leo, why are you wearing a thong?"

* * *

The four turtles were unable to finish the song as uncontrollable laughter seized them, clutching their sides in pain as they fell to their knees, tears escaping their eyes as they laughed.

"W-what the _hell_ Donnie?!" Raph spoke through his laughter, "A _**thong**_?! Really?!"

"I-i didn't know anything else that rhymed with wrong! Ahahahaha!" Donnie chortled.

"I have to admit," Leo panted as he wiped away a tear, "that _was_ pretty funny...but seriously, why _me_?"

"Dudes, best Irish Drinking Song ever!" Mikey cried as he and his brothers finally shook off their giggles.

"What is all this commotion?" asked Master Splinter as he stepped into the living room, gazing curiously at his sons, "I heard a lot of laughter in here. And something about Leonardo wearing...a thong, was it?"

That was enough to send the turtles into yet another laughing fit as they plummeted to the ground, writhing in laughter. It appeared that thanks to Mikey's suggestion, the four turtles were no longer bored.

Splinter stared down at them in confusion.

"Was it something I said?"

**END**

* * *

**A/N: I freaking loved doing this! And if anyone has any ideas on what I could do next, message me and send me some lyrics! But no bad language please!**

**I hope you liked it as much as I did!**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few hours since the four heroes in the half shell had performed their 'Irish Drinking Song' and the four brothers were now finding less...gut busting ways to entertain themselves. Michelangelo was playing on the pinball machine, Raphael was abusing the practice dummy, Donatello was tinkering as usual in his lab, and Leonardo was in the living room, practicing his katas with his katanas.

It was about that time where the familiar red headed, April O'Neil, walked into the lair. "Hi guys!" she called.

The turtles all immediately stopped what they were doing and turned to the girl at the turnstiles. Mikey was the first to run up to her and wrap his arms around her lovingly, "Hiya, April! Good to see you again, sis!" he laughed as he swept the girl off her feet and leapt into the pit with her. She giggled as she was set down on the bench next to the happy orange clad turtle.

Leo sheathed his swords and sat next to her, "Hey, April. How was school?" he asked. Raph and Donnie had joined them as they gathered around the bench.

April shrugged as she took off her bag and dropped it on the floor by her feet. "Oh, you know, the usual; boring, boring, with an extra side of boring," she laughed.

Mikey suddenly grinned widely as he draped an arm around her shoulder, "April, sis, I know _just _how to cure your boredom. Dr. 'Laugh-enstien'...and his assistants," he dramatically gestured Leo, Raph and Donnie, who all knew what he was thinking and grinned in unison, "know _just_ what to do!"

April quirked a brow as she gazed around at her grinning turtle brothers.

Something told her that this was going to end in tears.

* * *

**All**: Oh idey idey idey idey idey idey I!

**Leo**: I came home after school,

**April**: I really was so bored,

**Raph**: I had lots of homework,

**Mikey**: My teacher was a horde!

**Leo**: (snorting with laughter) I had to do an essay,

**April**: And math was really sucky,

**Raph**: Why do I have to do this?

**Mikey**: Looks like Obama's lucky!

**All**: (laughing quite hard) Oh idey idey idey idey idey idey I!

**April: **My homework is due tomorrow,

**Raph**: I think I'm going to cry,

**Mikey**: (giggling) I don't get this math stuff,

**Leo**: I really want to die,

**April: **(laughing very hard) S-so I'm just gonna give up,

**Raph**: I don't wanna do it,

**Mikey: **I took my paper,

**Leo: **And then I yelled, "Screw it!"

(The four began to laugh so hard that it took them a few moments to get control again. Even Donatello, who was not actually doing it, but had been insisted to film it for Mikey's new video album, had a hard time holding the camera straight.)

**Raph**: I went to school the next day,

**Mikey**: I didn't have my stuff,

**Leo**: ye man, me gets yah bro,

**April**: (let out a burst of laughter) I...uh...had enough!

**Raph**: My teachers very boring,

**Mikey**: She doesn't shut her trap,

**Leo: **I got my katana blade,

**April**: I cut her face in half!

("Oh god, April, do you hate your teacher that much?!" Raph smirked, unable to get the hilarious image of April chasing her teacher around with Leo's katana blade.

April simply shrugged. "What? I don't know what else to say!"

"Um, guys, let's keep going, shall we?" Donnie said.)

**Mikey: **I really shouldn't have done that!

**Leo**: That looked really bad,

**April**: I was sent to the principle,

**Raph**:...he looked really fat!

**Mikey: **_Dude, it needs to rhyme with bad. Oh well_, He had me suspended,

**Leo**: this really sucked,

**April: **I was really upset,

**Raph**: But I don't give a truck!

* * *

Once again, the five teenagers found themselves on the floor, all in agonizing pain from their laughter.

"Oh no! No! No, Raph! Why?!" Leo hollered with laughter. He did not have it in him to be upset with his red clad brother. It was just too funny.

"S-s-sorry! I-I couldn't say what I was gonna say, now could I?" Raph replied back, still chortling.

"But that wasn't any better!"

"D-d-dude! I-I think I'm gonna pee!" Mikey cried, clutching his aching sides.

"P-please don't! Ahahahaha!" April hooted, "You guys are gonna give me a heart attack before I'm twenty at this rate!"

"So does that mean it worked?" Donnie asked as he shook off the last of his giggles as he and his brothers finally sobered up.

April wiped away a tear, "…yeah, I guess it did." She sighed happily.

Her turtle brothers grinned.

"…but from now on, if we do this, Raph can't be the last person!"

"Hey!"

And the room was once again echoing with uncontainable laughter from five teenage siblings.


	3. Chapter 3

After the noise level had risen again from the living room, Splinter left the dojo and entered the main room to find five teenagers doubled over and laughing so hard their faces threatened to split. He quirked a confused brow. Just what were they up to? He could hear them singing from the dojo (and he had to admit, they were not actually bad singers), and he had also heard Raphael shout something about a connotation that rhymes with truck.

"My sons, what is happening here?" he asked as the laughter began to die down. The young ninjas and kunoichi in training looked up to the giant, still smiling.

"S-sorry, Sensei," Leonardo said as he stood up to full height, "we were just…um…having fun with, uh, April…"

Splinter cocked a brow, "I see. And what kind of fun was that? Would you care to demonstrate?"

Leonardo froze. He spun around to cast a nervous glance at his siblings, who only began to smirk in response. He turned back to Splinter and gave his father a sheepish grin. "Umm…are you sure?"

Splinter nodded with a small chuckle. "Of course. I used to watch that show as well."

* * *

**All:** Oh, idey idey idey idey idey idey I!

**Splinter:** I went Into the woods

**Raph:** I chopped down a tree!

**Leo:** Uh…It hit the ground,

**Donnie**: And that's the way it be!

**Splinter:** I took it home that night,

**Raph:** For my kid,

**Leo**: I put it in the living room,

**Donnie:** Then covered it with the lid!

**All:** (Chuckling) Oh, idey idey idey idey idey idey I!

**Raph:** I started decorating

**Leo:** I climbed up, uh, the tree!

**Donnie:** (laughing) Step by step I went up,

**Splinter**:…yippee yippee yee…

(The poor red turtle nearly hit the floor as he doubled over laughing at the sound of his Sensei making such a ridiculous noise, as were Leo, Donnie and Mikey and April who were recording the entire thing. After a moment or two, Raph collected himself and began again)

**Raph:** I put the star on top,

**Leo:** It started to fall,

**Donnie:** Michelangelo was beneath it,

**Splinter:** I broke my Christmas ball.

**All:** (nearly choking on their laughter again) Oh, idey idey idey idey idey idey I!

("Hold on, skip me, just go straight to Donnie, I don't think I can take this anymore!" Leo laughed)

**Donnie:** _Okay! _I put the fire out myself!

**Splinter:** With a fire extinguisher,

**Raph:** (Sliding a smug glance at Leo to see how he could rhyme with 'extinguisher') And after I was finished,

**Leo:** Ding-a, ding-a, ding-a-sher!

**Donnie**: (let out a snort of laughter) Nobody was hurt,

**Splinter:** It was very sad,

**Raph:** No one got angry,

**Leo:** I peed my pants!

* * *

For what seemed like the millionth time that afternoon, the room erupted with laughter. Splinter put a hand over his mouth to stop the worst of his amusement from slipping through as he watched his turtles drop to the floor.

"Why, Leo _why_?!" Donatello choked.

"I-I'm sorry!" Leonardo chortled.

"Oh god, you idiots are gonna kill me!" April hooted as she fell on top of Mikey in a fit of helpless giggles.

Splinter watched them all fondly. After the tiring events of the week, with them trying to find the millions of mutagen canisters spread across the city and tracking down mutants, it was good for them to finally be able to find some time to get together like this and just act like the rambunctious young teenagers they were.

"H-hey, you know what just realized," Raphael piped up, his tone oddly serious.

The others stopped their laughter and turned to him. "What is it, Raph?" April asked.

"…we're not wearing any pants!"

And there they go again…

* * *

**A/N: yes, i'm quickly running out of ideas! lol I hope you guys are liking these, because believe me, I AM!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, the four mutant turtle brothers leapt from rooftop to rooftop in the dark hours of the night, staying true to their nature and keeping hidden to the shadows. Leonardo took the lead, as usual, in their patrol, whilst Raphael stayed at the rear, leaving Donatello and Michelangelo in the middle.

As entertaining as jumping over rooftops was, the youngest turtle, Michelangelo, thought that there was only one small factor that kept this night upbeat and lively.

Silence.

Complete.

And utter.

Silence.

Of course, being born and raised as ninjas, it was in their very nature to be silent. But after the fun filled day they had experienced with each other, the silence seemed to slowly kill whatever happiness or cheerfulness he had beforehand.

Michelangelo Hamato would have none of that.

So it was as they landed on a rooftop, Mikey let out a small smirk. Leonardo instantly heard it and slid his eye behind him. "Mikey..." Leo said slowly, "what're you planning?"

Mikey rocked back and forth on his heels innocently, "Oh nothing, big brother of mine. I was just thinking – "

"Then _don't_!" Raph snapped, slapping him upside the head.

Mikey let out a cry as he rubbed his aching head, "Dude, I can't _stand_ it anymore! I know we're ninjas and junk, but can't we just have a _little_ fun? Please?!" he begged.

Leo let out a sigh and placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder, "Maybe later, Mikey. Right now, we have mutagen canisters to find," his gaze wandered to Raph and Donnie, "let's keep moving, guys," he said as he leapt off the roof, followed by Raph, Donnie and a downcast Mikey.

As they ran through the night, Leo could not help bust cast a glance to Mikey behind him. It killed him to see the always cheerful turtle like that…

With a quiet sigh, he did the one thing he never thought he would do.

He began to whistle the opening tune to the Irish Drinking Song.

The other three immediately noticed, and began to snigger. "Dude, I knew you wanted it!" Mikey laughed.

Leo smiled, "Okay, but we have to keep it down…" he said, and with that, as they continued to run through the night, the Irish Drinking Song commenced…

* * *

**All**: Oh, Idey, idey, idey, idey, idey, idey I!

**Donnie**: I took April on a date,

**Raph**: (let out a bark of laughter) We went out for the night,

**Leo**: As we hit the parking lot,

**Mikey**: I got into a fight!

**Donnie**:…then he took my Bo staff,

**Raph**: And ran away so fast,

**Leo**: Donnie started crying

**Mikey**:…and a stoner I passed!

**All**: (snickering) Oh, Idey, idey, idey, idey, idey, idey I!

**Raph**: I screamed just like a lassie!

**Leo**: What he did was wrong,

**Mikey**: I jumped into my car,

**Donnie**: The mugger's name was thong – I mean, Fong!

**Raph**: (laughing hard) I put upon my siren,

**Leo**: It made me want to hurl,

**Mikey**: (giggling) He came to a stop,

**Donnie**: And beat me in front my girl!

**All**: (The four turtles nearly tripped over the roof as they started laughing, though they tried to keep it as silent as they could by covering their mouths with their hands. They settled their laughter and continued.)

**Leo**: I decided to fight back,

**Mikey**: I hit him with a club!

**Donnie**: I hit him where the sun don't shine,

**Raph**: He said, "HEY, WATCH IT, BUB!"

**Leo**: (shushing Raph whilst trying to force back his own laughter) Then he ran away from me,

**Mikey**: He ran very fast!

**Donnie**: I became a hero,

**Raph**: Because I kicked his ass!

**All**: (laughing a little louder than they should have) Oh, Idey, idey, idey, idey, idey, idey I!

**Mikey**: I still hear from,

**Donnie**: From…often!

**Raph**: He writes a little letter,

**Leo**:…It's as soft as cotton!

**Mikey**: (snorting) And someday I'll write back!

**Donnie**: He is my best friend!

**Raph**: And now we both are pen pals,

**Leo**: He put my stone back in my end!

All: (apart from Donnie and Raph, who had now dropped laughing on the roof they landed on and were writhing in laughter) Oh, Idey, idey, idey, idey, idey, idey I! Oh I! Daye! Daye! Dee! Daaayyyyyeeeee!

* * *

As they finished, Leo and Mikey joined their brothers on the floor as they all laughed harder than they had that day.

"H-he put my stone back in m-my – ahahahahaha!" Donnie hollered breathlessly, "What was _that_?!"

"N-now that _is_ a good friend!" Raph chortled.

"Best…patrol…ever!" Mikey breathed as they finally calmed down enough to get back on their feet again.

"The worst thing about that was that it was apparently Fong who was my best friend," Leo chuckled, "Donnie, why Fong?"

Donnie shrugged with a grin, "I dunno, I just –"

"Hey! It's those turtle freaks!"

The turtles looked down sharply to see The Purple Dragons glaring up at them as they began to climb the fire escape, drawing their knives as they raced to catch them.

Leo slid a glance at Mikey. Mikey rubbed the back of his head shyly. "Um…my bad," he laughed nervously.

However, Leo began to grin. "Hey, Mikey. Do you have a stone I could borrow or something?"

The other three shared a confused glance. "Why?"

Leo's eyes gleamed mischievously, "I'm gonna put my friend's stone back in his end."

* * *

By the end of the scuffle, The Purple Dragons lay at the bottom of the building, groaning in pain whilst the police came and arrested them, wondering why one of the goons looked as if a stone had been brutally kicked up his behind.

* * *

**A/N: Lol, poor Fong! Yes, this is also based of an original drinking song from the show, lol I'm really running out of ideas. I hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ow! Watch it, Donnie!"

"I'm sorry, Raph! It's kinda hard to see in here when _you've_ got the flashlight over _there_!" Donnie retorted.

The two turtles Donatello and Raphael were deep within the darker parts of the many sewer tunnels, trying to find Michelangelo's lost T-Phone, which he had carelessly dropped on thier way back home after the Purple dragon incident, to which they still found hilarious. Leo and Mikey had taken another tunnel, whilst Raph and Donnie searched the one closest to their lair. Raph was holding the flashlight whilst Donnie scanned the dirt and trash infested ground. Donnie had thrown an empty can of soup over his shoulder which happened to land on the red turtles' head.

The entire process was rather infuriating and tiresome, and it did not help that the tunnles were leaking and dripping onto their ungaurded headds. Raph growled and kicked away the soup can that had hit him. "I swear, as soon as we get back, I'm gonna smack Mikey so hard that even Leo will feel it!"

Donnie rolled his eyes, "Raph, calm down. It wasn't exactly Mikey's fault it dropped, for a change. His belt pocket needed sowing up again and I'd forgotten to do it...again. So really, this is kinda my fault."

Before Donnie could react, Raph had smacked him upside the head. Hard.

"OW! Hey!" he cried, rubbing his head.

Raph only shrugged, "You said it was your fault."

Donnie scowled and returned to looking for Mikey's lost T-Phone, making a mental note to repair Mikey's belt and do something to Raph when he got home. The silence continued as the two took it in turns to look around the trash and holding the flaslight. Minutes stretched on, and the two brothers were quickly beging to get bored and frustrated.

It was then that Donnie had an idea. A smirk stretched across his face.

"Idey, idey, idey, idey, idey, idey, I!" he laughed, shattering the silence.

Raph started laughing as he spun around to look up at his taller younger brother. "Dude, are you seriously starting another one?" he smirked.

Donnie shrugged, "Well, if you want to, I mean, I'm bored out of my shell."

Raph throught about that. "But there's only two of us."

"Oh well, more fun for us that way!"

**Both**: Oh, Idey, idey, idey, idey, idey, idey, I!

**Raph**: Once when I was celebratin',

**Donnie**: I went to bed,

**Raph**: I had too much to drink,

**Donnie**: Woke up to an ugly head!

**Raph**: (smirking) She turned over,

**Donnie**: And then I saw her face!

**Raph**: I screamed in surprise,

**Donnie**: Then I hit her with a Mace!

**Both**: (laughing) Oh, Idey, idey, idey, idey, idey, idey, I!

**Donnie**: Although she was so ugly,

**Raph**: I took her anyway,

**Donnie**: I used her to scare children away!

**Raph**:...what the hey!

**Donnie**: (snorting) Boy it really worked good,

**Raph**: I remeber that day,

**Donnie**: When I took her to the dog park,

**Raph**: Then...what the hey!

**Both**: (laughing quite hard) Oh, Idey, idey, idey, idey, idey, idey, I!

**Raph**: Now we're following a trail,

**Donnie**: Made by her ugly head!

**Raph**: (barking with laughter) This is kinda creepy,

**Donnie**: We don't know where we'll end,

**Raph**: But there's one thing we do know,

**Donnie**: One thing that can be said,

**Raph**: Before we find the T-phone,

**Both**: WE WILL ALL BE DEAD! Oh, Idey, idey, idey, idey, idey, idey, I! Oh idey, idey, idey, idey I, dee, daye, dee dyyyyyyeeeeee!

The two turtles laughed together as they carried on through the tunnels. "That was good! That was pretty good, Don!" Raph chortled, slapping his hand on his brothers' back.

Donnie grunted slightly from the force, but he managed to grin, "Yeah! I though that was funny! Too bad we couldn't record that!"

"Don't worry, we already did!"

Raph and Donnie spun around, both reaching their hands towards their weapons as they scanned the darkness. "Who's there? Show yourselves!" Raph growled.

The owner of the voice leapt down behind them, followed by another slightly shorter figure. Donnie and Raph spun around, only to find Leonardo and Michelangelo standing with smug grins on their faces.

"Oh, it's just you two," Donnie sighed with relief, "Did you find Mikey's phone?"

Leo and Mikey shared a grin. Leo held up a T-Phone and pressed a button. Donnie and Raph's voices filled the tunnels.

Their jaws dropped. They had recorded the entire drinking song.

Using Mikey's lost T-phone.

"You are _so_ gonna get it!" Raph growled as he and Donnie began chasing Mikey and Leo down the tunnels, with the orange and blue turtles laughing all the while. 


	6. Chapter 6

In the dark of the night, underneath the streets of the busy city, a young, freckled turtle lay in his bed, his big, baby blue eyes staring up at the ceiling of his room in the complete and utter silence.

He sighed heavily. There was no fathomable way he could get to sleep now; a large Peperoni, Chocolate, Jellybean pizza had made sure of _that_.

He turned on his side. Then immediately turned onto his other side. Then flopped back on his back and sighed again.

"Well, Mikey" he said to himself, "It looks like there's only one thing for it…"

He took off his bed covers, opened the door to his room and walked as quietly as he could into the kitchen. A midnight snack was always the best solution to not being able to sleep. But this time, he would choose a less sugary pizza topping. Maybe he'll steal one of Leo's cheese pizza slices…

When he entered the kitchen, he didn't expect to find his older red clad brother, Raphael, sitting at the table with a pizza in his hand. His green eyed gaze snapped to him in surprise just as he was about to munch on the cheesy slice.

"Hey, dude. What's up?" Mikey asked casually as he took the seat opposite Raph, (and noticed that he too had the thought of eating Leo's pizza) and sat down.

Rah shrugged, "Besides you and me in the middle of the night, not much," he smirked, handing Mikey a slice. "Can't sleep either, huh?"

Mikey took the slice and took a chomp out of it. He shook his head in reply to Raph's question, who nodded back wordlessly.

Neither of them said anything for a long period of time, simply letting the silence wash over them.

Mikey looked to Raph.

Raph looked to Mikey.

They both shared a grin.

It would get them in trouble, and most likely an extra hour in training in the morning, but it had to be worth it.

* * *

**Both: **(As quietly as they could) Oh, Idey idey idey idey idey idey I!

**Mikey: **My date, she was in front of me

**Raph: **As pretty as could be,

**Mikey: **She was the love of my life!

**Raph: **My gas came up, Whee-hee!

**Mikey: **(snorting) it started to rumble!

**Raph: **It felt kinda neat!

**Mikey: **I probably had too much to eat!

**Raph: **It smelled like Donnie's feet!

**Both**: (straining themselves to keep quiet) Oh, Idey idey idey idey idey idey I!

**Raph**: I see him in the lab all day,

**Mikey:** I see him on the streets!

**Raph: **He has that goofy gapped tooth smile!

**Mikey:** He's looking kinda neat!

**Raph: **He sometimes has short glasses…_wait what?_

**Mikey: **And other things that aren't so short,

**Raph: **(nearly choking on his own laughter as he tried to shush himself, but then Mikey joined in, both clutching their stomachs in pain. Soon enough, Raph continued) He is very smart,

**Mikey: **And this I will retard – I mean, retort!

**Both: **(smirking to no end) Oh, Idey idey idey idey idey idey I!

**Mikey**: I've lost track of my pizza!

**Raph**: I don't know what just happened!

**Mikey**: I think Leo was kidnapped,

**Raph**: …I still don't know what happened!

**Mikey**: (smirking) I think the pizza did it!

**Raph**: …That really was so mean!

**Mikey:** … (grinning and holding back a mad laugh) I don't know what to say,

**Raph: **HA. HA, HA, HEE, HEE!

* * *

Leonardo and Donatello ran into the kitchen to find their two other brothers rolling on the floor in laughter, tears escaping their eyes as they clutched their stomachs in pain. The two noticed they had been caught, but any words that came out only resulted in more laughter.

Leo and Donnie smirked at the display and shared a look. "Irish Drinking Song?" Leo guessed.

"Possibility," Donnie chuckled. "By the way, they do realize that Splinter's probably gonna punish them for this, right?"

Leo shook his head with a smile, folding his arms across his chest as he looked down at the two. "Nah, I don't think so. It would be kinda hard to find them once I kill them for eating my freaking pizza," he said casually.

Donnie laughed at that, and at the fact that Raph and Mikey were laughing too hard to hear about their impending doom.


End file.
